User talk:BrickWheels
Sig here if you like my store and comment on what you like/don't like about it please sig and leave a comment if you order from my store!! BrickWheels (talk) 21:55, September 27, 2010 (UTC) This is a AWESOME store! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 22:17, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but it was a little slow so I canceled my order. 01:23, April 10, 2013 (UTC) order i would like to give you 1 rough gem for a ancient spear, glatorian contract, a race car rank 3 kit, 1 stinger oath, 2 red pearls, 1 fragment #2, 1 fragment #3, and 2 best bees, all for the gem and then i would like: 40 clicks on my space fuel cell factory module (8 clicks, great deal!), an iconox's favor(1 click), 1 desert spring location (1 click), 150 thornax (5 clicks, great deal), ancient scroll(1click), =8+1+1+5+1=16=8clicks(it is 50% off since it is over 10 clicks) So total i get: 1 ancient spear, 1 glatorian contract, 1 race car rank 3 kit, 1 stinger oath, 2 red pearls, 1 fragment #2, 1 fragment #3, 2 best bees, 1 iconox's favor(1 click), 1 desert spring location (1 click), 150 thornax (5 clicks, great deal), ancient scroll(1click), 40 clicks on my space fuel cell factory module (8 clicks, great deal!) for 1 gem and 8 clicks (GREAT PRICES! lol) please friend me... 16:11, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but I do not have a Glatorian Contract Ancient Spear or Red Pearls or fragments 2 and 3 but i do have fragments 1 (x2) and everything else that you ordered. so ------I can make a deal here I can give you all of the items you wanted for the rough gem that i do have plus the iconoxs favor, desert spring location, ancient scroll and thornax for the rough gem. and you pay me 8 clicks for the clicks to your space fuel cell factory at half price which means you only have to pay 4 clicks. How is that?BrickWheels (talk) 18:57, October 11, 2010 (UTC) so i would get a race car rank 3 kit, a stinger oath, 2 best bees, 1 iconox's favor, 1 desert spring location, 150 thornax , ancient scroll, 40 clicks on my space fuel cell factory module for 1 gem and 4 clicks.......where do you want the clicks? 22:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ok i sent a friend request i have all the items ready. please click my .......do you have lego club magazine badge? if so just click my red brick one I am a little low on red bricks. I am truly sorry for the long delay. There were some technical difficulties over here on my end. In Fact, because of this mistake on my part your order will be free. and I have obtained a glatorian contract so i will give you that too. Sincerely BrickWheels. BrickWheels (talk) 12:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Items sent BrickWheels (talk) 18:29, October 27, 2010 (UTC) = Done! TIP! a strategy for rank 5: block all friends except friends that will send you the pipes/gypsums that are first sent to them by your modules, INCLUDING THE NETWORKERS. This tip was brought to you by the following: JsslvR RE: ORDER so i would get a race car rank 3 kit, a stinger oath, 2 best bees, 1 iconox's favor, 1 desert spring location, 150 thornax , ancient scroll, 40 clicks on my space fuel cell factory module for 1 gem and 4 clicks.......where do you want the clicks? 22:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I'l doit! Smileytaff 16:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Wait you want all that for 1 gem and 4 clicks? Smileytaff 17:22, October 14, 2010 (UTC) yea sorry it was part of the deal that is going on on the price page. I haven't been around to answer the order and also don't have all that at the moment if you can fill that then that would be great. I will send you the gem he sent me. BrickWheels (talk) 18:51, October 16, 2010 (UTC) K! 19:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I sent you the items JR123 to mail to him. Did you send them to him. BTW I got the desert spring location for him too. Please tell me you didn't sell those items to someone else. BrickWheels (talk) 12:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I didn't but I can't mail them to him cause he took me off his friend list. 14:14, October 22, 2010 (UTC) well then you can at least send them back to me BrickWheels (talk) 14:53, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok tell me if I miss any. 14:55, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. 15:01, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Archive Do you want me to archive your talkpage? It's pretty long. 19:53, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Yea but what would really be great too is if you could tell me how to put the check mark and or x mark like they do on the official store. BrickWheels (talk) 02:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) User talk:BrickWheels/Archive 1 Done! Oh and: Done! = Done! User has cancelled order. = User has cancelled order. Offer Hey Brickwheels! Do you want to team up and conquer rank 5 together? And every other rank?! Please. 20:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) yea sure. I can help you once I get to rank 6 with rank 5 because im sure im closer to rank 6 than you are. BrickWheels (talk) 18:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I meant to say that I would like to do a block click deal to get to rank 6 and then once I get to rank 6 i would help you catch up to me by helping you with rank 5.BrickWheels (talk) 20:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Rough Diamonds. I will sell you 15 rough diamonds. 22:11, October 18, 2010 (UTC) How much? 22:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm asking YOU how many clicks. 22:30, October 18, 2010 (UTC) K 50 Clicks? 22:34, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Woah Woah Woahhhhh!!! Jesus check my price listing on how much the gems are worth at my store otherwise you will be making an unsatisfied customer by not giving them what was listed on the store page. 1 gem is 10 clicks so 15 gems would be 150 clicks. So BOB I will give you 150 clicks for 15 gems. and jesus if you would like to help pay the clicks then we can split it 50/50 so we each click 75 if thats ok with you that way you will earn your pay for this order since you technically completed it too. BrickWheels (talk) 18:56, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Please don't call him Jesus for I believe in Jesus and I doubt JesusRocks IS Jesus so you just offended me. lol. nvm. 150 clicks! Alrighty! I will send it to who? Please click on my lightworm mod 50 clicks at a time, please. 22:21, October 19, 2010 (UTC) We are spliting it so i click 75 and he click 75. 22:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Who will I send them to? My guess is BrickWheels. 22:27, October 19, 2010 (UTC) No'z He getting 8 and I getting 7. 22:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) yea send them to me. and JR123 I will pay you alternatively for the assistance in this order. BrickWheels (talk) 22:30, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok'z 22:31, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Sending. 22:32, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Done. Have fun with them! 22:33, October 19, 2010 (UTC) What Module do you want me to click? BrickWheels (talk) 18:11, October 20, 2010 (UTC) oops....I accidently clicked the pet punkling. I didn't see that you posted the lightworm a couple posts ago. JR123 you click the lightworm. I paid my 75 clicks.BrickWheels (talk) 18:30, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I Clicked 25 times will finish later or tomorrow. 15:05, October 22, 2010 (UTC) eed items? visit bens click deals! http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Benjamin6891 Benjamin6891 (talk) 14:17, October 21, 2010 (UTC). sorry i wasent here for a while,legoman_756. what hapened to all the wikis they got anew skin! i dont like it. Benjamin6891 (talk) 23:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:Question I'll give you 15 clicks per dimond. 23:34, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ok ill have to set up a bcd so that it limits who the pipes go to. I have 18 diamonds. 18 * 15 = 270. hows that? BrickWheels (talk) 12:26, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I am ready for you to click start when ready. Click my pet water bug please. BrickWheels (talk) 18:38, October 25, 2010 (UTC) congrates! (talk)thire13 STORE 03:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Blocking BrickWheels, can you cool it with the massive blocking and unblocking? It's driving me crazy. 00:09, October 26, 2010 (UTC) sorryz. Mez haz problemz sometimez. OCD i guess because of the whole pipe thing back in rank 5 I needed pipes at all costs. It shouldn't happen for awhile. BrickWheels (talk) 00:16, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey Brickwheels! Why is your cousin want to be friends with MLN-Bank? 04:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) oh she was on and i thought she logged off and forgot that i needed to logged on thinking i was already on my account and so i accidently sent the friend request from her account instead of mine. btw i clicked the 16/16 times on your garden gate. BrickWheels (talk) 18:31, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will just have to get the blueprint for the electric guitar and make 2! 18:37, October 28, 2010 (UTC) do you also have the 4 hypnotic frequency machines and did you harvest your group moduleBrickWheels (talk) 19:07, October 28, 2010 (UTC) No I have not harvested. But I will yes I do have the machines. 19:26, October 28, 2010 (UTC) can i click 20 more times on your group performance module so i can get more hit singles? btw get on IRC so it will be quicker communication BrickWheels (talk) 19:35, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will try! Yes you can click! 19:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC) harvest again. BrickWheels (talk) 19:38, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Can you give me a link to IRC I have harvested! 19:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) special coupon to brick wheels: 10 clicks off on your orders of 50 clicks or more! to you only! remind me when you shop at bens click deals! http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Benjamin6891/bens_strawberry_auction Benjamin6891 (talk) 14:07, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :) 23:00, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Rank 8 Congats on getting rank 8. I need a couple animals before I am rank 8 so maybe we could help each other. I can help you with the animals if you click my may pop purple popper and prehistoric fern so that i can obtain bricks to make them. and I will split the animals 50/50 with your choice of your half. BrickWheels (talk) 13:44, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I would ike to order 10 gypsum. I sent you a FR. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 16:05, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ok that will be 200 clicks. click my pet golem 160 times and my may pop purple popper 20 at a time twice. BrickWheels (talk) 18:41, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay I will start in 3 days. Sorry about the wait. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 18:48, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ok. BrickWheels (talk) 18:49, December 2, 2010 (UTC) What do you want me to click instead of your golem? legobatmankid10 Talk Store 17:38, December 10, 2010 (UTC) 20/40 done on popper. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 04:07, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I will put up the golem right now....because thats where im getting most of your gypsum. i have to block everyone though so i can control where it goes. BrickWheels (talk) 15:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC) 30/160 done on golem. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 18:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ok how many did u receive? Because you blocked me and then unblocked me before you clicked and so i don't know how many you received. If you honestly didn't get any then i think fdh got them so ill have to ask him. BrickWheels (talk) 23:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I didn't get any, honest. :) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 21:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC) 40/40 on popper, 40/160 on golem. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 21:41, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I sure hope you aren't lying i will trust you. ill see how many gypsum i have now and if i have 10 then i will send them to you and then give you an alternative module to click. BrickWheels (talk) 01:05, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ok can you click 25 times on each magazine rank 1 and then the last 70 on gabbybricker 's excavation module. shes my cousin and i need to get her to rank 5 then i will send the gypsum. BrickWheels Store Auction 21:10, December 13, 2010 (UTC) 50/50 on mag mods. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 21:24, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ok now go to gabbybricker 's page and click the dem 70 times and your done. shes on my friends list. BrickWheels 70/70 done on DEM. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 15:57, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Done clicking please send! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 17:02, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Items sent enjoy! BrickWheels Store Auction 20:33, December 16, 2010 (UTC) to brickwheels from benjamin6891 Hi! can i trade you 20 beavers, 20 nails, 10 clicks and 20 worker bees for 1 gypsum? Benjamin6891 (talk) 14:19, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah ill have to unblock and do it when i get home but you can put the 10 clicks on my may pop purple popper flower thing. BrickWheels ok! i will click now. Benjamin6891 (talk) 16:30, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ok you can send the items then i will send the gypsum! BrickWheels Store Auction 20:15, December 14, 2010 (UTC) i sent them! Benjamin6891 (talk) 23:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) i sent your gypsum BrickWheels Store Auction 23:40, December 14, 2010 (UTC) nice doing busness with you! Benjamin6891 (talk) 23:51, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Order Hey Brickwheels! I would like to order 10 pipes and gypsum! :D 20:47, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Now i see why people don't sell pipes and gypsum in their store because its madness! umm thats 400 clicks uhh how about 200 to pet water bug and 200 to pet golem ill put up the modules right now. BrickWheels (talk) 15:51, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will be done by next week. 04:46, December 12, 2010 (UTC) 50/200 on Golem 00:13, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Christmas pack I would like a Christmas pack, and I am rank 7 on mln, mjw65, and what is the cost? 10 clicks and you are lucky because i have a totemic animal that you will recieve. Please click my may pop purple popper. BrickWheels (talk) 11:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) yay!!! I clicked Items sent Merry Christmas! well kinda lol. BrickWheels Store 20:24, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Im so happy I have like 8 school days left before it. GOODIE PACKS??? I would like a Christmas Goodie pack and the New Years Goodie pack. 03:30, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I can get you the CG pack but the NYG pack isn't available til the 31st. You are rank 9 right? please put the 10 clicks on my may prehistoric fern. BrickWheels (talk) 11:22, December 13, 2010 (UTC) need attention hi! do you think you cold have another auction with pipes in it? i have 4 other accounts, so i could bid a lot. thanks, Benjamin6891 (talk) 12:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC) store auction I'll try to shoot for another auction around valentines day. 13:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I can't do the auction right now my cousin is rank 5 and needs the pipes and gypsum. BrickWheels Store Auction 10:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ok, WOW! she gained ranks fast! tell her i said congratualations! Benjamin6891 (talk) 12:17, January 31, 2011 (UTC) she has gained ranks so fast because of me sending her items on a daily basis and she just harvests and builds the stuff. Coupon! get 80 dino scales when you order a digging fine recipt from bens click trades! Benjamin6891 (talk) 00:58, February 22, 2011 (UTC) can i have a dont need it any more! i am rank 7 now! HOLY MOLY Sorry man I've not been on MLN in almost a year now. I doubt I will ever go on again. Apologies, 01:32, June 18, 2011 (UTC) okBrickWheels Store Auction 20:27, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, am I allowed to trade 3 Rough Diamonds for 3 Rough Sapphires? If I can, that would be great. Thanks. P.S. MLN Account: LegoStefan24 yea lemme see if i have some already in stock. BrickWheels Store Auction 21:38, August 12, 2011 (UTC) You still here? Hey, Brickwheels, are you still here? 18tanzc 23:08, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Ummm I'm rarely here. It would be better to contact me through email as this site doesn't send me email notifications when people post. BrickWheels Store Auction 13:31, May 20, 2012 (UTC)